historywikiaorg-20200223-history
Frederick I, Duke of Austria
Frederick IV of Austria (1289 - 1330) was the King of Germany in 1326, the co-Duke of Austria and Styria from 1308 until 1330, and the Lord of Treviso from 1276 until 1286. Frederick was the second son of King Albert I of Habsburg. Frederick was raised with his cousin, the future Duke Louis of Upper Bavaria. His elder brother Rudolph died of dysentery in 1307 and his father was assassinated in 1308, so Frederick inherited Austria and Styria and ruled as Duke on behalf of his younger brothers. Conflict soon broke out between Frederick and Louis over the tutelage of the Dukes of Lower Bavaria. Frederick was defeated at the Battle of Gamelsdorf on 9 Novemebr 1313 and had to renounce his rights of tutelage. After King Henry VII of Luxembourg died, Louis was elected 4-3 against Frederick as the new king, mainly through the instigation of the Archbishop of Mainz. The Archbishop of Cologne then quickly crowned Louis in Bonn instead of Aachen. Frederick again went to war with Louis, supported strongly by his brother Leopold. After years of bloody victories, Frederick was soundly defeated at the Battle of the Ampfing Heath near Mühldorf on 28 September 1322, and he and 1300 nobles were captured. Frederick was held in Trausnitz in the Upper Palatinate for three years, but Leopold continued to fight, the King of Bohemia abandoned his alliance, and the Pope placed him under a ban. So by the Treaty of Trausnitz on 13 March 1325 Frederick was released, on condition he recognise Louis as king and convince his brothers to also recognise Louis, to return into captivity if he failed. He failed to ovrecome his brother's obstinancy, so he honoured the treaty (despite the Pope relieving him of its' obligations) and returned to Munich as a prisoner. Louis was impressed by his honour and they renewed their friendship, agreeing to jointly rule the empire. The Pope and the Electors opposed the arrangement, so by another treaty at Ulm on 7 January 1326 Frederick became the King of Germany and Louis the Holy Roman Emperor. When Leopold died that year, however, Frederick removed from the regency and focused on the family lands of Austria and Styria. Frederick died on 13 January 1330 in Gutenstein and was buried in the Abbacy of Mauerbach which he had founded. When the monastery was closed in 1783, he was reburied in the Cathedral of St. Stephan in Vienna. All of Frederick's children died early. {|border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 align="center" |- align="center" !width=150px| Preceded by: !width=200px| Frederick IV of Austria !width=150px| Succeeded by: |- align="center" |Louis IV of Upper Bavaria |'King of Germany' 1326 with Louis IV of Upper Bavaria 1326 |Louis IV of Upper Bavaria |- align="center" |Albert I |'Duke of Austria' 1308 - 1330 with Leopold I 1308 - 1326 |Albert II the Wise & Otto |- align="center" |Albert I |'Duke of Styria' 1308 - 1330 with Leopold I 1308 - 1326 |Albert II the Wise & Otto |- align="center" |Rizzardo da Camino |'Lord of Treviso' 1276 - 1286 |Guecello Tempesta |- Category:Habsburg